Sad Tango
by ZionX
Summary: It's the president's birthday. He threw a huge party and announced a month before to all LME actors, actresses, bands, singers and talents that they have to perform as a birthday present. Now, what will our favorite couple do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters… and also the song, I don't own it…

_Uhm... It's my new oneshot... Hope you'll like it... ^_^ Enjoy!_

Sad Tango

It was the president of LME's birthday. Well, you can guess what he'd do. He threw a really, very huge party and all of LME's employees were invited, plus all of his high class friends. It was a masquerade ball, so all people were in a costume and a mask. LME employees were allowed to borrow costumes from the costume department's huge room full of costumes.

The party was held at the president's biggest villa. It was packed with people. Everywhere there were people, the grand hall, the dance hall, the rooftop that has a huge pool, the garden, everywhere. The grand hall where the main party was, has a big stage where all of LME's actors, actresses, bands, singers and talents could perform. Every places there was a huge screen for them to see the performances without them going to the grand hall.

Every single actors, actresses, bands, singers and talents had to perform because the president announced it to them a month before his birthday. He wanted all of them to perform on his birthday as a birthday present. All of them could perform in groups or solo as long as they performed and entertained him and all the guests.

The president, dressed as a Royal King with a mask, was sitting on his huge throne directly in front of the stage. He enjoyed every single one of their performances. The bands and singers performed their new singles with their own version of a birthday song. The talents performed comical skits that made the president laughed. The actors and actresses perform scenes that made the president cry, laugh, smile, frustrated and all the other emotions. Some danced. Maria even played the piano for her grandfather. It really was a joyful event and everybody got to see it from beginning to end.

But what the president was so curious, excited and anxious about was LME's number one actor Tsuruga Ren and number one love me member, Mogami Kyoko who still had not performed. He was excited before when Kotonami Kanae stepped out onto the stage and performed with other actors. He thought for sure that Kyoko would perform with her one and only best friend. But he was disappointed when the performance ended and neither Kyoko nor Ren came out onto the stage yet. Then, the president was startle out of his thoughts and every one on the hall gasped in surprised when the hall suddenly blacked out.

"No need to panic everyone." The host of their little show assured them. "Now, for our last performance of the night. There's a little request from our performers that everyone would please refrain from taking their phones or cameras out because their performance is a bit of a spoiler for their upcoming movie and they do not want this to leak out. Thank you for your cooperation." The audience applauded and everyone was silent again because it was still so dark.

The music started at the same time as a single spot light shone and revealed a man dressed in a black suit with a fedora hat and a newspaper in hand. The hat was hiding his face but it was clear that he was not reading his newspaper but looking straight to something in the darkness. When the music made a loop, a second spot light shone and revealed a single petite woman dressed in red dress that stopped on her mid thigh. Her hair was up in a bun with a single white rose pinned to the side of the bun. When the spot light shone on her, she was in a sexy pose and then she began dancing sexily with her small body. Her right leg bended down a little and her left leg was a step in front of the other causing her butt to stick out sexily. She moved her hips sexily and she moved her hands straight up one after the other and then slowly rand them down on her neck.

The audience whispered among themselves asking who do they think the performers were.

The music did another loop and the man stood up and threw his newspaper away. Red background lights dimly shone in the back as he slowly walked to the to the woman who continued with her dance. With spotlights still following them, he circled her around her as he gazed at her movements so intensely. Another loop and the woman started walking away from him and he followed her a meter away. As the woman walked, it revealed that her dress had an open back down to the small of her back. Near the end of the loop, he grabbed her wrist and he pulled her to him and left hand clasped her right hand as they held it up to shoulder level and his right hand on her left shoulder blade as her left hand on his right shoulder. A perfect posture for a tango. At the same time a voice started singing.

_What I gotta do to make you mine_

_Where should I begin my search to find_

_Any clue that you might left behind_

Her leg slid up his hips as she stretched her long legs to her back attractively and they gazed in each others eyes. He took a few steps backwards dragging her with him in that position. She stood back up as she let go of him and did a twirl away from him. After the twirl she held her hand out and he took it and she let go again and did a more twirls in his direction all the while his hand on her waist. He took a step to where she was before and they ended up switching sides. Their hands to the proper posture but her left hand stretched out to her side as they lowered themselves, her right and his left leg bent with her left and his right leg stretched out in a line to the floor behind them.

_Baby please give me a sign_

_I can never walk away like this_

_Giving up on you_

They slowly stood back up with their forehead pressed together and she slowly lowered herself a little as she moved her right foot in a letter C or O on the floor ending back to where it was. Then she bent her knees and made kind of like a quick kick with her right foot to her back left and put it back down. Then they stepped sideways with their bodies pressed together. They made a complete turn in that position as the woman slid up her right leg up to his hips. They ended their turn with his left leg bended down and his right and her left leg stretched in a line to the floor. His bended leg supporting her right leg that slid up to his hips. Then he dipped her without him leaning forward towards her.

The audience held their breath as they watched and marveled at the woman's beauty, flawless skin and the heat that the two dancers were emitting.

_And it's true_

_It's the only one thing that I'm sure_

_Only one thing that is so pure_

_Pure enough my heart can cure_

He helped her back up they stood on their stretched out leg. The leg that slid up his hips did not touch the ground as she bended it and swing it in a line from front to back. And they did some kind of tango footwork that looked like they were teasing each other and playing with their foot. Then, with two hands holding the others he turned him towards him causing her hands to cross and trapped her to him with. Both of them facing forward with her back pressed to his chest. The audience were so engrossed by the couples movements. People who were not in the grand hall had their eyes glued to the big screen in their respective places. Most people were blushing looking at the dancers.

_There's so much I can endure_

_Baby can you please come back to me_

_To my arms, please_

She let go of his hands and his right hand went just below her right breast. Her right hand covered his and both of their left hand holding each other were stretched out to their sides. They moved together four steps to the side and on the fifth step, the woman stretched out her right leg to her side and put it back down. Then he let her twirl around twice and they ended up back in the proper posture again.

_It's too late to say this words of redemption_

_I should have known better_

_If I can turn back the clock I'd do anything and everything _

She walked to the chair nearby where the guy sat in the beginning and sat crossed leg. The guy slid on the floor on his knees towards her and stopped just on front of her. He took one of her leg in his hand and kissed it. The woman turned the other side of the chair and they both stood up. She turned around to face him and she climbed on the chair. She turned on one foot as she learned her back on to his shoulders. Her hand gripped around his shoulders and neck as he caught her on her back and leg. It was kind of a princess style carry but the woman had her right hand all the way to her right leg and her torso stretched out in a hard, beautiful line with her left leg bent up. And he twirled them around a few times.

The audience could not help but applaud at their captivating dance.

_All I need is just one more chance_

_Let me prove my love to you, let me show you _

_Let me tell you how much I miss you_

_You're all that I need, girl_

He put her down on her feet. Back to their proper posture but their bodies two feet away. She bended her left knee up and moved her body on one foot from side to side again and again. He guided her with his hand protectively on her back as they gaze at each other's eyes. With his left and right hand holding each other, he twirled her a few times away from her ending in a pose away from each other. His left knee bended down and the other leg stretched out to the floor behind him. Both of his hand stretched to her in front and the other to the back. She had her back to him with her legs in the same position like him and her right hand stretched out to the back which was still holding his. Her other hand was on her hip. She turned and slapped his hand away and he turned around too with both their legs like their position as before but with the opposite limbs. The woman then walked up to him and passionately hugged him from the back shaping up to him. Then, her left leg slid up to his hip.

The audience gawked at the two enchanting performers. Most men right that moment wished they were the man she was dancing with.

_Finding ways to get you back_

_Everyday I'm asking to myself_

_What's the reason that you turn your back to me_

_How am I supposed to live_

She pulled away and ran backwards several steps away from him as he turned around to face her and follow her. Then she lowered herself with her right leg stretched out behind her on the floor. He caught up to her and stood in front of her, looking at each other. He took a step to her right side and lowered himself a little and helped her stood up with his right hand on the back of her neck. She twirled and turned and his hand following the movements to the back of her neck as she ended up with her back facing him and she lowered her upper body behind her and he caught her by the back of her neck so she would not fall to the floor. He helped her up by the back of her neck and his two hands quickly grabbed the sides of her waist and pulled her to him.

People gasped loudly at the sudden intimate movements. It was making them want to dance with them too. When the men wished that they were the ones dancing with the female dancer, the women now wished that they were the ones dancing with that one sexy man.

_Searching places you might be _

_Anywhere I'll go if I can meet, oh_

_You and tell you how I need you here with me_

_I can't live without your love_

His left hand let go but his right remained as they both took a few steps forward in that position. On the fourth step the man stop but the woman continued until he stopped her by holding both her upper arms near the elbows. Then she twirl around and around until she was back in his arms again. His was facing kind of sideways of his body. He left leg bended and holding his weight as the right leg stretched out to the floor which was where he was facing and she shaped up to his position. She leaned her head back as he ran his hand down her arm.

They straightened up and she twirled twice away from him but their hand still connected. Then she let go and twirled back to his side. Her arm on her shoulders and his hand on her side. He bended down on his knees and she jumped up legs folded and sat on his thigh. With their combined efforts, he lifted her to the side as she kicked her right leg up to the side. Then he swung her to face him and the leg that she kicked up wrapped on his hips and her other straight down to the floor. He was standing straight up as he dipped her effortlessly. It didn't end there, as he slowly moved them together to his right side with her in that position. Then he finally helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her face close to his. When their faces were about inches apart, the man took his fedora hat and covered both their faces as the music ended and the lights slowly went out.

"Wow." The host commented in a stunned voice as a single spotlight shone on him. He was standing at the side of the stage. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" He asked as he fanned himself with his hand. All the people inside the hall agreed as they clapped and shrieked. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was the performance of…" He paused dramatically. "Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko."

A spot light shone on the couple on the center of the stage and the audience went crazy as people were love struck by the identities of the dancers. Ren had his arm around her back, holding the side of her waist. Kyoko kind of leaned on Ren's side as they tried to catch their breath. Kyoko's face was now flushed red and they smiled at their audience. The host walked over to them.

"Once again, wow!" The host said to them. "You two are H-O-T, Hot! How did you do that?" He asked and held out his microphone to them. Ren was the one who answered.

"Oh, we learned from you tube." Ren replied and the audience was silent for a second and then burst into laughter. "Well, we've been practicing for our movie, Crimson Silhouette." He answered seriously. The huge screen behind them showed the cover picture of their movie. It had a white background with a crimson silhouette of two dancers in an intimate tango dip. There were also red rose petals falling down unto them and the title of their movie at the bottom.

"So, that routine just now was from the movie?" The host asked curiously.

"Oh no, we would never do something like that." Kyoko furiously defended Ren's professionalism.

"We just made that routine up on our own. Anyway, Happy birthday president! Hope you liked our performance." Ren said. Then, the two of them bowed together and went out of the stage.

The president was in holding out his tears as he clasped his hands together tightly. But he could not hold it in and the tears of pure bliss flowed down his cheeks. _Oh Ren, I did not like it, I LOVED IT! _The president shouted in his head. _Aah… At last, there is a tiny light of hope shining down upon them. _

The huge screen played a portion of their dance and with their identity revealed, it really showed what they mean by crimson in the title of their movie because as people (both male and female) watched the short clip, crimson blood flowed out from their nose.

* * *

><p><em>LOL! :D Anyways, I'm sorry for all the typos and wrong grammars… The song is entitled Sad Tango by Bi Rain. I hope you liked it and was not confused by all the explanation of the dance movements. I'm sorry I still haven't updated Baby Ren… I kind of needed a break from it, so I wrote this… This story has been on my mind for a long time now and I haven't found the right time or mood to write it, but now, finally, I finished it. ^_^ What a great feeling… And please tell me what you think about this story… pretty please :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I'm so for the typos and wrong grammars in there somewhere… I hope you like this too… Enjoy! ^_^_

Broken Tango

After their performance that left the audience speechless, Kyoko and Ren heard the host announced that it was time to party and dance themselves too. The two went back stage and silently slipped out of the mansion and all the noisy partying. They sneaked outside to the garden. There were a lot of people there too, but most of them were couples and they scattered themselves here and there. So they sneaked past all of them easily. They just wanted some peace and quite from all the noises, especially after that performance. It sure would raise a lot of questions and they were not prepared to answer it, especially because they still had not had a press conference for the movie. The PR for the movie decided to have it after all the scenes were filmed because it was a dance movie and they might change the actors. They would have no problem of changing actors if they did not announced the casts.

They quietly walked past the garden unto the tall hedge maze which was currently forbidden for the night because someone might get lost and would not be rescued until the morning. There were guards on all the entrances of the maze. Right that moment they were in front of one. Ren smiled at the guard and asked if they could passed and went in to the maze.

"We can not do that, Tsuruga-sama." The guard said.

"I came here a few times and I already know the way to the center." Ren answered with his fake smile and Kyoko shivered a little at his side. "And if we do get lost, which we will not, I can just boost her up on my shoulders and you will know where we are."

The guard seemed to consider it for a few seconds and then, stepped aside and let them passed. They thanked the guard and proceeded into the maze. Ren shrugged his suit jacket and draped it on Kyoko's shoulders. She mumbled a thank you and they continued their walk inside the maze. During their walk, Ren took a hold of her hand and held it tightly. "So you won't get lost, okay?" He explained with a small smile.

"And here I thought, we were already lost." Kyoko answered teasingly.

"Well…" Ren said in a thoughtful manner. "In some ways…" He said seriously and then smiled brightly. "But certainly not in this way, my lady." He gestured to the pathway ahead of them and after several steps they arrived at the center. Kyoko gasped as she saw the magnificent gazebo before them. In each five posts, there were elegant angel statues standing beautifully, with lights illuminating them dramatically. It looked really romantic. Ren walked to the steps of the gazebo and bowed.

"Will you join me, princess?" He said as he offered his hand to her. Kyoko smiled brightly and giggled at his princely act. She took his hand happily and they walked inside the Gazebo. They sat next to each other on the bench inside the gazebo and they both sighed in relief to finally relax. Their schedules were both packed since they signed the contracts to the Crimson Silhouette movie. They had dancing lessons and after that was the filming and on the last and the busiest filming week of the movie, the president announced that they would have to perform for his birthday.

Since, they had no time to get together with other actors and actresses to perform and practice with them, they decided to just perform with the two of them because they were practically with each other all through the last week of filming the movie. Kyoko even practically lived in Ren's apartment during that one week to practice that routine they just performed.

During the Crimson Silhouette movie experience, they grew comfortable with each other because that was the very first thing they had to learn in their dancing lessons. Their dance instructors would not let them practice anything without being comfortable with each other. It was difficult for Kyoko because she was the pure type but they did overcome it, overtime. But with great endurance on Kyoko's part and a lot of touching on Ren's part. So skin and body contact between them were fairly normal now.

Ren stretched his hand out on the back of the bench behind her and leaned back in a relax position. Kyoko unconsciously leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. They enjoyed the warmth of their bodies and the peaceful silence in the air. Though they could still hear the music in the distance. But it felt like they were on their own little world which was really pleasant. They were celebrities and being famous came with a price, which was no private moments. But they were having one now and they were very content and happy.

Then, a familiar music sounded in a distance. It made Kyoko smile as her body felt alive because of the music. She leaned forward and slid her heels off her feet and she suddenly stood up and let his suit jacket fall of her shoulders and onto the bench. She took several steps forward, sashaying her hips more than usual. She stopped in the middle of the gazebo. Her hand went to her hair and pulled the pins out and shook her head to let her hair loose from their confinements and let it fall to her shoulders.

Ren just stared at her closely, following her every move, which was very graceful and yet so sexy. It shows even to the movements of her fingertips. Learning how to dance made Kyoko's body so alive and sensual. She would just have that look on her eyes or just the way her chest naturally stick out or the way her hips curved or even the moves of her fingers, and any red-blooded male would have the urge to jump her. And the one thing that drove Ren crazy was, she did not even know it, her effect on him.

Kyoko slowly turned around to face him and seconds later a voice started singing. Kyoko broke into a dance.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_And no, it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have this ugly scars_

_But right now I don't care about that part _

Kyoko slammed her fist into her other open-palm hand in front of her with such heated emotions. Swung her bended elbow to her side, the same with her slightly bended knee in the same direction. Then she put her left hand out like when put your car key in the ignition and circled it like driving a car. She swung her left arm like scooping something up with her left leg sliding to the side and her right leg bended. She stepped her left leg back in as her right leg step out to the side and both her hands moved out from her torso in a dive like movement. She turned to her left, stuck out her chest and bended down before facing Ren again as she rose back to her height and her hand in a snake like motion went up to wrap on her head. That left hand then clutched her heart as she turned slightly to the left and made a heartbeat motion with her chest. Her left leg step out to the side again as her hands sensually wandered down her own body and then went up to clutch her head. Her hand continued up over her head as she slowly dragged her left leg back in while her head trashed from side to side.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I'm glad I did it; cause you had to learn_

She did the first two movements she did the first time. Then, she turned to her left again and bended down. This time she went up with the front of her torso first with her head hanging back which made it so sexy. She turned back to face Ren and she leaned forward and moved her head to her right in a circular motion while her hips did the same slowly towards the opposite direction. Then she did that American shrug Ren used, which ticked her off so much, with an equally smug expression. Ren could not help but bark out a laugh at the gesture. Then she pointed both her index fingers and put both on her temple and slowly trailed it down the sides of her face as her hips swayed her hips from side to side every step she took backward.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

Ren could not take his eyes off of her as she continued dancing. Ren's neck tie felt like it was too tight and the shirt too hot. He slowly loosened his neck tie before he finally took it off. He then unbuttoned three buttons of his dress shirt. He knew the song hit much closer to home for her and she was wonderfully interpreting it in her dance. But he did not really mind, she was dancing in front of him, for him and looking only at him. He was mesmerized by her movements, it became more and more alive with the song. She moved faster with complicated steps but gracefully and fluidly as if she was really in tune or one with the music. They had heard this song many times during their dance lessons. The first time was when they were instructed by their dance instructors to watch every dance movies they possibly could so they would learn from it and at the same time spend time with each other so that they would be comfortable together.

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings _

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

Kyoko twirled around in a ballet like twirl and when she stopped she slowly lowered herself as her right leg slid slowly out to her side and her arms stretched up over her head. Then she snapped her leg back in and her hands clutched her heart as she lowered her head hiding her face with her hair. Then motioned her hands as if wrenching her heart out with both her hand to her right. She stepped to her right with her upper body moving snake-like with it and back to her left again in the same motion. Her upper body did a circular motion with her head as her hair flew with the motion. She then walked three steps towards him and posed, both hands on her hips as she tossed her head to the side and smirked. And he decided it was now his turn.

_I bust the windows out your car _

_You know I did 'cause I left my mark_

_Wrote my initials with a crow bar_

_And then I drove up into the dark_

Ren walked up to Kyoko and stopped just three of four feet away from her. Then, suddenly broke into a dance as the artist started singing. His right arm bended straight to the side causing his hand to touch his chest. He swung it to the side with his knee bended a little and swung at the same time with his arm kind of like Kyoko's step. He did it twice and his left foot stepped forward as he bowed down his upper body. Then jumped straight up with his left arm up and legs open. Facing his right, he jumped twice switching positions of both legs. Both hands on his heart, he moved his head and neck in a circular motion counter clockwise. He took a step back and brought his two hands up, face level. He turned to face Kyoko again and stretched both hands straight to the sides. Right foot took a step forward and with his right forearm in front of him like a shield. He swung his right arm to the side twice, bowed down, turned around and jumped like the first three steps. He took as step forward, his back facing Kyoko. Turned around to face her again as he took a step to his left. He leaned his upper body to his right side. His right hand went up over his head and down to his chest with his eyes and head following it. He turned around again and turned to his side again, took two steps forward and did a mocked manly copy of Kyoko's ballet like twirls.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You should feel lucky that was all I did_

_After 5 whole years of this bullshit_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

He stopped his twirl to the side and brought his right hand and leg up suddenly dropped them down and stepped back and turned around from Kyoko again. Feet far apart, right hand bended up near his head and did a spring like motion of bending his knees, right hand and head up and down twice and turned to face Kyoko again. Two steps to his left, his left hand circled his head and joined his right hand on his chest, arms bended straight out to the side. He twirled, two turns. When he stopped, both his hands were clutching his head. He turned to his right and took a step back and did the spring like motion again. Then, took a step towards Kyoko and looked at her cockily, like his trying to make a fight. He took hold of his shirt between his thumb and index finger. He pulled it out and then let go of it in a cocky manner. He turned around and then, stepped to his left with his hand bended straight to the side and upper body leaning to that side. He did again in front of him. Bended arms in line in front of him and hands under his chin, he slowly bent down.

Ren was enjoying himself as Kyoko watched him continue dancing intently. He loved it when he felt her eyes on him. It gave him the thrill. And that cocky gesture before, earned him a cute pout. He really loved teasing her and trying to get new and cute reactions from her. He liked it even more when sometimes her eyes looked like they were undressing him. He did not know whether she knew she looked at him like that sometimes or not, but he was not about tell her that. His mind was going into a dangerous territory, so he focused back in dancing the chorus of the song. _After this, it's going to be her turn,_ Ren thought.

_But it don't comfort to my broken heart _

_You could never feel how I felt that day_

_Until it happens, baby, you don't know pain_

Kyoko felt exhilarated as she stood there and watched Ren dance in front of her. He flashed her a boyish grin and she knew it was now her turn and she just knew what to do with all her excitement. She closed her eyes for a second and opened as she started to krump. She focused on all her hatred for Sho and let it all out in her moves. She was so close to Ren with her angry moves as if he was the one she really hate. Though he just stood still and watched her. Watched her as she swung her fist, kicked and stomped her feet but never hitting him. All the time she glared at him and at the last line of the stanza, she looked him up and down in a mocked gaze and turned to walk away.

_Oh yeah, I did it, you should know it_

_I ain't sorry, you deserved it_

_After what you did to me _

_You deserved it, I ain't sorry no, no_

Ren caught up to her and yanked her to face him and started his own krump. He stood there looking at her and they seemed to have a staring contest. But all the while his body moved, so alive. Then, he started his angry like rant moves. His body looked like he was angrily shouting at her but there were no words coming out of his mouth. Every move expressed the hatred, furious rage. But it did not scare Kyoko. It felt like it was not directed at her. She felt like it was directed at himself. When he finished his hatred fit, he stood so close to her. He stood there, his eyes showing raw vulnerability. Kyoko could not help but want to comfort him. She brought her hand up and brushed the back of her fingers on his cheek. He closed his eyes to revel on it.

_You broke my heart, so I broke your car _

_You caused me pain, so I did the same_

_Even though what you did to me was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt_

For a split second the memory and feel of their skin that connected to each other seemed to last forever. But Ren's hand found its way to the back of Kyoko's thigh and slid it up to his hips causing Kyoko to cling her hand, that was caressing his cheek, to his neck. He took three slow steps back dragging Kyoko with him. Then, he dipped her suddenly making her gasp. Then, slowly and sexily straightened up. Tango proper position, together they stepped three steps to their side and went back with complicated fast steps. Kyoko stepped out of their position but one of their hands still holding each other. Kyoko twirled back into Ren's embrace. Then, with one hand holding hers, Ren twirled her again and again and again and again.

_Oh, but why am I still crying_

_Why am I the one who's still crying?_

_Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby_

_You really, really hurt me, baby_

Kyoko turned and walked with cat-like grace three steps away from Ren. He caught up to her and hugged from the back with his hand low on her stomach. Kyoko's hand snaked up around Ren's neck behind her while leaning her head back to him and closing her eyes. They took two slow steps forward in that position. Kyoko turned around and in proper tango position, they took few steps back. Ren lifted her by the waist and Kyoko lifted her legs straight line in front and the other bended but her calf and feet straight in horizontal line above the ground. Ren then started turning them around and around.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Now watch me you_

_Now watch me you_

_I bust the windows out your car_

Ren put her down only to scope her up again to his shoulder as she made her body in a straight horizontal line and Ren turned around. Then, brought her body down in front of him held tightly by Ren's arm on her abdomen but her feet did not touched the ground. She cling to the back of his neck and her leg bended up from the ground. The other leg, held up by Ren's arm in the air, also bended as her other arm stretched to the side. Ren let her down and she faced him. Both her arms clinging around his neck as he dragged her to the left and to the right while she was hanging and putting all her weight on him. They stepped out of their intimate embrace and they circled each other like fighters waiting for the other to make the move but in a sexy sensual way. Ren was the one who made the move first, drawing her to him by the waist. Hands in proper position, foreheads touching with each other, the continued to circle around and around as the music ended, they did a dip.

Kyoko pressed up so intimately to Ren. They were practically molded to each other. Her right leg bended and slid up to his hips as he grasped her thigh to hold it in place. Her upper body totally and freely dipping back. His other arm around her waist holding her up, so she would not lose her balance and fell flat on the floor. Her arms stretched out on each side freely like a bird. Her hair hang down with it's little waves from being turned into a bun. And Ren with feet a step forward apart to keep their balance, molded himself to her. He leaned down to her and his face settled near the valley of her breasts.

They were both breathing hard. Kyoko could feel Ren's hot breath through the thin fabric of her dress and to her skin just below her breasts. After a few seconds, Ren helped her up on her feet but did not let her go or pulled away from her. He was surprised when she stood on his shoes and not on the ground. He looked at her questioningly.

"The floor's cold." Kyoko replied breathless. Ren's lips twitched in a smile and then he threw his head back and started laughing. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her, but he did not. He just suddenly scooped her up in his arms, princess style, and he turned her around and around still laughing out loud until they were dizzy and flopped back to the bench. Kyoko's arms automatically went around his neck and she bury her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled secretly even though she did not understand why he was laughing, but she was happy because he was happy.

The end…

Or is it?

Unbeknownst to the two love birds. There were cameras around the gazebo hidden in the tall hedges and even inside the gazebo itself. Everything was caught on tape. After the guard let them in, he informed Sebastian through radio transmission that the two went into the maze and to the gazebo. The purpose of the guards were not because of the lame excuse of people getting lost, it was to keep other people out except for the two favorite actors of the president.

There really was not any privacy if you were a celebrity, especially if you have a flamboyant, eccentric president who was obsessed with love.

Not a chance at all...

_I hope you liked it and hope it isn't so confusing as the other one. And this has much more story than the other… and longer too. I know, it may feel like you want more or maybe Kyoko and Ren kiss but well, Ren's gay… lol or maybe the most coward man on the world of manga. Seriously, I just don't have a solid plot and I don't wanna throw a definite move into it. So, you'll just have to do with the two of them, hot and heavy on the dance floor… lol ^_^ anyways, thanks so for supporting me and reading, reviewing, liking, alerting, fav-ing my fanfics. I'm gonna go start on the next chapter of TGE and maybe… and epilogue on Reincarnation… Just maybe… ^_^ see yah!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! Manga and Anime or any of its characters, plots, etc... Also the song El Tango de Roxanne and its lyrics. All credits goes to its respective owner/maker.

_Hi, guys... I know it's been a really long while. I didn't think I'm going to add another tango dance in this story. But the idea of their premiere came to me and I just had to write another one. This was supposed to be a Valentine's day gift for you guys but I couldn't quite make it and after that things just kept popping up like a much needed house cleaning and then I got sick. I'm still sick and still waiting for it to get worse any minute now... Lol Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chap! ^_^_

El Tango de Roxanne

It was the premiere of Ren and Kyoko's movie Crimson Silhouette. The both of them went together to the event and the reporters were having a field day when they saw the two of them. At first they didn't recognize the most breathtaking lady in the arm of the number one actor in Japan. They just crazily took picture after picture as the two posed for them in the red carpet. Then, Kyoko and Ren had to go for a brief interview. It was red carpet protocol. They couldn't avoid it.

They had asked who was his most beautiful date and Ren let out a laugh that surprised everyone. Kyoko was surprised and then she blushed at how they described her.

_It's just because I'm with Tsuruga-san, _she thought to herself.

"Everyone, this is Kyoko-san, my beautiful co-star in this movie premiering tonight." He introduced her to the eager reporters behind the line of the red carpet with a smug smile.

They didn't see that coming. They were stunned for a second. Luckily for the interviewer who was one of the only four hosts who were allowed to interview the actors inside the red carpet had recovered instantly.

"Wow! You look spectacular, Kyoko-san." Commented the female host. "That's a very nice dress. Who made it?"

Kyoko was wearing a red flowing Grecian style dress. It had crisscross neckline style from her breasts to her neck. It had a horizontal diamond cut on her belly under her breasts but was covered by sheer see-through red fabric. All the way down was the same sheer see-through red fabric flowing down covering her feet and trained down her back as she walked. But she had a solid red fabric underneath the sheer fabric that intrigued everyone if it really covered all her legs or not. Her hair was black and in a messy attractive waves all the way to the middle of her back which covered the flesh that was exposed by crisscross sheer fabric design of the back. She had smokey eyes and bright red lips. She looked absolutely stunning.

Kyoko answered the rehearsed line she was forced to memorized earlier, "It's from the new summer collection of Swan."

"Wow! You are one lucky girl to wear one of the very famous designer's work! It certainly looks fabulous on you." The host commented. "So, what can we expect from this movie tonight?"

"Well..." Ren started to reply, "you can certainly expect that we did our best to make this movie enjoyable and everyone can relate to it even if they're not that interested in dancing."

"That's sounds promising. I'm sure everyone is excited." She, herself, was excited. "So, how was the filming and preparations for the role? We know this was both your first time doing a dance movie."

"The preparation and practice really was hard work. I mean, I do martial arts and a little gymnastics which makes break dancing easy for me, but the ballroom dancing part was completely new." Ren replied.

"How about you, Kyoko-san?"

"It was completely difficult." She answered honestly. "I have no experience in dancing whatsoever. I was a complete novice. Our instructors had to teach me everything from scratch but they said it worked out fine because I didn't have any habits to break, so I absorbed everything they taught me quickly. The most difficult part for me was the touching. You know, getting comfortable with your partner and his touch." She concluded with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"How about the filming, was it easier or much harder than the practice?"

"The filming was very fun." Ren answered. "We practiced all the routines a lot of times, so it came naturally when the time came to shoot it. We had a really great time with all the staff and crew while filming this movie. We are both very thankful for their hard work."

The reporters shouted their questions when the official interview ended, especially about their relationship outside the big screen. But they just smiled, waved and went on inside the theater. In the lobby when they arrived, fellow celebrities and showbiz people who attended had greeted and congratulated them. They met up with Lory, Yashiro, Kanae, Chiori and little Maria.

When the time came to watch the movie, they sat next to each other among their friends. Kyoko squirmed in her seat when their kissing scenes came on screen. Her cheeks burned hot and she unconsciously turned to Ren to hide her embarrassment. He happily obliged to comfort and assure her. When it ended, it was standing ovation with a deafening applause and cheers of approval. Kyoko was awestruck by the reaction and Ren stood proudly beside her.

There was a lot of buzz and congratulations on their way to their car. They finally had peace and quite when they got inside their very own limo without anyone accompanying them because they had to go early to the after party to prepare. But it was only a short ride to their after party. They also didn't have a choice but to go to it. The party was for them, so they couldn't really skip out.

"I welcome everyone to this party." The director of their movie greeted almost an hour after the premiere ended. "It is a very successful night for all of us who made this movie come to its fruition. We are very happy you are here to share our joy and the result of our hard work. I hope you will enjoy yourselves tonight. And as a thank you for being here with us, we will show you something awesome! Here are our stars for the night, performing their own version of El Tango de Roxanne."

Everyone applauded. They were excited to see the two stars perform in real life and in front of their very own eyes. And those who already saw the two performed at the president's birthday party were also excited to see them perform again. They were eager to see how good they really were. The dance floor of the venue was corralled by silver poles and big red rope-like things. The lights were turned off and they couldn't see a thing in the dance floor for a minute. Then the music came on and the lights went alive with it.

The wall at the very back of the empty dance floor lit up in white and they noticed that there was someone in the middle of the dance floor. They couldn't clearly see him in the dark but his silhouette was outlined by the brightly lit background.

The music was a simple hip hop beat. Then the silhouette of a tall man in overalls started dancing. He did some body popping hip hop moves, cart wheeled to his left quickly followed by a side flip. The audience who weren't part of the staff and crew of the movie whistled and clapped in admiration. They were a bit doubtful if it was really Tsuruga Ren on the dance floor or not. Who knows, the one dancing might be a professional back-up dancer.

He performed more cool popping and locking moves, then his two hands smacked to the floor between his parted legs and then he threw them like an air hand swipe counter-clockwise up behind his back and back down to the floor. He stood back up turned around and walked three steps to his left in robot style slow motion. He punched his fists in front of him, rotated his hips around as he keep stepping and turning back to his right right back to where he stood before the robot walk. He faced the audience, legs apart and then slowly lowered his back down like the limbo dance or game. But he went all the way to lay his back to the floor and pushed to jump back up to his feet standing. He did the air flare, continued to a little of head spin and quickly followed by back spins and then he pushed back up standing with his back facing the audience and stood still as his amazing solo came to an end.

Everyone was speechless at the performance, especially by the moves at the end. But they didn't have time to think much as something new added and blended to the simple hip hop beat that was still playing. Violins and string instruments sounded as it played the intro of the song El Tango de Roxanne.

As the new music started, a red spot light shone to the left side of the dance floor where a sexy woman in a sexy pose appeared. As the sensual music continued she danced her sexy way to the man still standing in the middle of the floor. The mouths and throats of the men around the room dried as the watched entranced by the sensual moves of the woman.

She wore a red dress with a corset design as a top with black lining. The waist had a black and white sparkling beads sewed around with a little V dip design in the front and back. And the skirt of the dress was a silk pencil style with a long slit up to her upper thigh which was lined with black. Her hair was the same as from the premiere and she just looked ravishing with it.

_Will drive you!_

_Will drive you!_

_Will drive you!_

She reached the man standing in the middle of the dance floor with his back to the audience. She pressed her body to his back. Her leg slid up to the side of his leg in a very provocative manner just as the a voice started singing. The hands she spread on his back slid up to his shoulders and then she stepped back the leg she slid up to his and then she tore the gray overalls he was wearing with his help by pulling the other side of the overalls in the front. It was held together through the side by velcro, so it was pretty easy to tear off.

The audience gasped in surprised and anticipation of what they were going to see beneath the overalls. Was it going to be a lot of flesh? The women held their breath when they saw his arms where bare but when it all came off and they throw the clothes far to the side so it won't interfere when they began dancing, it showed that he was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt with black suspenders attached to his black pants that has red line on the outer sides. But it was better than nothing because the shirt barely hid those gorgeous abs and pecs underneath.

_MAD!_

The man turned and they could now finally confirm that it was indeed Tsuruga Ren doing those b-boy moves flawlessly. He took her by the waist and pulled her to him with his other hand behind her thigh and pulled it up to his hips just as the singer exclaimed, "MAD!" Her hands clung to his neck for support. The whole dance floor glowed red as it illuminated them.

_ROXANNE_

_You don't have to put on that red light  
>Walk the streets for money<em>_..._

_You don't have to sell your body to the night  
><em>

Kyoko pushed and took steps back away from Ren as the name of a woman was sung together with the music. She raised her arms and ran her palms from her neck into her hair and up in the air in a very enticing manner as she took two steps back slowly while swaying her hips to the side sexily. Ren followed into steps at arms length as he looked at her heatedly. Then he quickly went to her and had her in an open embrace tango position as they danced cross walk to the left of the dance floor. They stopped, snapped their heads from side to side and then danced to the right in a circle twice. They opened up their embraced and Kyoko lowered herself with one leg stretched to the back in a line on the floor as they both stretched their arms that aren't holding each other out to the opposite sides.

_His eyes upon your face  
>His hand upon your hand<br>His lips caress your skin  
>ITS MORE THAN I CAN STAND!<em>

Ren then slowly helped her up and she did a front boleo, flicking her right foot from side to side and then she hooked that leg under and over to Ren's right knee. Kyoko's side was propped to Ren's bent left thigh and they let go of each and spread their arms to the back while her leg and his thigh were the only thing holding them together. They embraced back as Ren helped Kyoko up. When they where standing, he twirled her twice stopping with her back to him. He pressed himself to her back and both his hands on top of hers made her caressed the side of her breasts down to her waist. Their right hands stretched open to the side while their others remained on Kyoko's waist, they took steps forward. Then, with their stretched hand folded back close to her waist, she used that to support herself as she pulled herself up and kicked both her legs up and nimbly stood back on her feet again.

The crowd gasped in awe at the heat, intimacy and amazing execution of the dance.

They both opened out their embrace and she twirled her way back to his arms. Ren held her by the waist, she had her hands on his shoulders for support and he slid her down with one of her leg bent and her foot still planted on the ground for support. He flipped her around in that position with her help while she had one of her arm up over her head.

_Why does my heart cry?  
>Feelings I can't fight!<br>You're free to leave me but  
>Just don't deceive me!<br>And please believe me when I say  
>I LOVE YOU!<em>

He helped her up and they went back to the normal embrace and they danced in a circle form then pause as she kicked her leg up, danced in a circle pattern on the dance floor again and kicked her leg up. They did it twice more. They ended in the middle back of the dance floor and then they snapped their heads in a quick side to side motion you see in most tangos and they walked towards the audience with a look close to anger but not quite yet. Then, they both kicked their legs up and Kyoko did some boleo again flicked her leg from side to side this time it was her left leg. And then she hooked her left over his left thigh and crossed her other leg over her left and she was now in a sitting position. Ren lowered himself a little to accommodate her sitting position but then stood up again as Kyoko's leg swung over and she stood on her feet again only to lower herself again while facing the front with her leg stretched out in a line on the floor to her back between Ren's parted legs.

He pulled her up, she twirled away from Ren, then right back to him and then he lifted her up. The small of her back on his shoulder as she bent her back out and left leg stretch out in a line to the side in front of Ren's face. He twirled them around and around and around. When they stopped, Kyoko pulled her upper body up sled down a bit to his arm and then she switched the stretched left leg with her right and she hooked her left to Ren's waist. Ren bent his knees a little and leaned back while Kyoko was in a dip position, her upper body, arms and hair hang to her back while her leg stick up and Ren holding her to the side of his hips.

And the music ended with their very intimate dip and the lights dimmed.

There was silence in the first twenty seconds after the music ended. Then came the round of applause, the whistles and shouts of approval, admiration and disbelief. They could not believe the great gentleman and professional Tsuruga Ren had just danced so passionately that they were all kind of embarrassed by the intimate moves the two had done on the dance floor. Not to mention those break dancing and body popping moves.

It was also mind boggling to them how the girl who played Mio, who made chills ran through their spine with just a glare, had now become a femme fatal on the dance floor that gave many men new kinds of fantasies spinning in their heads.

It was amazing to watch it on the big screen, but a whole other dimension to see it live for real. The heat and chemistry that the two gave off on the dance floor was doubled than in the big screen movie. It was amazing, breathtaking, mind boggling and at the same time a bit embarrassing because it was like watching two lovers making out or having foreplay on the dance floor right in front of them. But it wasn't uncomfortable because they made you feel like you were part of it, of their world.

Kyoko and Ren disentangled themselves as they breathed heavily from the exertion. Kyoko who was now getting out of the zone of her dancing mood, was starting to look like the color of her dress. But they both had a smile on their faces. Kyoko had a bit of a shy smile and Ren, a proud smile. Ren supported her by the small of her back as she leaned on his side because she still wasn't quite steady on her feet. Then, the bowed to their audience. The director came to them with a mic in hand.

"Amazing and hot performance as usual, you two!" He praised them. He held out the mic to them and then pulled it back near his mouth. "Let's give them a chance to catch their breath first, Minna. The story of this song they performed is about a prostitute and a man who fell in love with her. It's a love-hate kind of relationship."

"Now, I think they're ready to talk." He held out the microphone to them.

"Thank you very much everyone for your support, especially to all the staff, crew and every single one involved in making this movie."Ren said to their audience. "I hope you enjoyed our performance."

"Thank you very much for everyone here and to those who helped me throughout this movie. Thank you very much to my instructors who were very patient as they taught and helped me with my problems. And to the director and people who chose me for this role, I thank you with all my heart. And lastly, to my co-star," Kyoko turned to Ren and smiled. "Thank you for your patience, kindness and help when I had touch and modesty issues. I couldn't have done this well without you."

"No problem. What are friends for? Besides, you are helping me with my eating problem." Ren who was getting comfortable talking with Kyoko by his side and his hand on her back was getting carried away and continued as he looked down at her. "Although, I think I'm having another eating problem. I am getting addicted to your cooking, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko's jaw dropped as she looked up at him.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko shouted in disbelief and reprimand to her beloved, er, no, respected senpai. Then, she lightly hit him on his upper arm.

Ren only chuckled and couldn't help but leaned in and put a kiss on her temple. Kyoko turn another shade of red and he faced the audience again with a boyish crooked smile. "Thank you so much for coming everyone and please enjoy the rest of the night."

They bowed again together with the director who was chuckling along with Ren. He was used to Ren teasing his delightful costar. Then, they exited the dance floor.

Most of the audience stared with their jaw dropped at the two co-stars. They couldn't decide if it was just their character that made them act like that or they really were that close. It really was a night of wonders. The crews and staff of the movie who were dressed for partying and were used to Ren and Kyoko like that during the filming just smiled amused at the two and clapped. Soon, those stunned audiences woke up from their daze and clapped along the rest.

Kanae only rolled her eyes at the two of them. She knew the guy was head over heels in love with her best friend. It was only a matter of time before her best friend realized it. Yashiro on the other hand was on seventh heaven. He was always like that whenever he witnessed the two being lovey-dovey or something like it. Kanae elbowed him on the side.

Maria wasn't allowed in the after party because it was too adult for her and there was too much drinking happening. But Sebastian was taking a video of their performance so she could watch it the next day.

The president beamed so happily to himself. It was going along well, his mission of hooking those two together. He could see that they were at love's doorstep. They only have to take one step inside and they were home free.

_Aw, and there's gonna be cute little babies coming soon! Oohh! I'm so excited. I'm sure they're gonna be adorable little angels! _President thought in excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Well...it's going along well, just as the president was thinking. They're getting closer to each other. Some walls have been knocked down... A thousand more to go... Hahaha just kidding. Well, I hope you liked and enjoyed this. I made the dancing just a bit shorter. It's easier for me to write and for you to understand. :) I don't know if I'll write another chapter of tango but only time will tell. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and fav-ing... Love you guys! Oh, and Happy Valentine's day! Although I don't really celebrate it... But I'm all for sharing and showing love to the people most important to you... Read yah next update on my other stories... ^_^ take care!<em>


End file.
